In Our Time Of Dying Series: Remember
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Sixth in the "In Our Time Of Dying" Series. The team is sent to Santa Fe, New Mexico for a case...the hometown of none other than Jason Hanson. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Sixth in the "In Our Time Of Dying" Series. The team is sent to Santa Fe, New Mexico for a case...the hometown of none other than Jason Hanson. J.J faces harsh memories as Jason Hanson returns to her life in the form of his father, who happens to be the Sherriff of Santa Fe police and who demands to know what's happened to Jason. Meanwhile, Hotchner and Prentiss start to give tiny clues to the team about their relationship, but nobody is getting the hint. And horror strikes Derek Morgan's life as J.J begins to grow distant with him over their kiss. Does she regret the kiss, or does she regret the fact that she has feelings for Morgan as well? Find out in the second last installment of the Criminal Minds "In Our Time Of Dying" Series. Don't own Criminal Minds.  
**

**A/N: Hey hey, guys, we're back in business, huh? Well, as stated above this is going to be the second last story of the series. I hope you guys enjoy it, and here it is! :D p.s this is set a week after Morgan and J.J's kiss.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Hotch, you got a moment?" Hotchner looked up and saw J.J standing at the doorway, sporting a smile on her face and a young toddler on her hand.

"Yeah, i'll call you back." Hotchner told Strauss on the phone. He shut the phone and looked up at J.J smiling at her.

"You're back, and you brought Henry!" She laughed.

"Yes, and no. Courtney's coming to pick him up in ten minutes, I was wondering if you could present our next case to the team without me?" Hotchner sighed and walked up to her.

"This doesn't have anything with you wanting to avoid Morgan, now, would it, J.J?" He asked. Her body stiffened and her face became unreadable.

"Can we talk about this later?" She whispered.

"He's two, J.J, like he'll know what we're talking about."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it."

"J.J, he's freaking out, okay? He thinks you hate him or something." J.J looked at him surprise.

"What gives him that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. Might have something to do with the fact that after he kissed you, you jumped in your car without a word and disappeared for a week?" She sighed and lifted Henry into her arms.

"I don't hate him." She walked off and Hotchner went to warn her, but decided against it. She bumped into Morgan and she took in his appearance. He seemed tired and it looked like he hadn't shaved in...well a week.

"J.J!" He sighed in relief and hugged her awkwardly, due to Henry being in her arms.

"Hi, Morgan." She said hesitantly. He sighed and let go of her, looking her in the eyes.

"We need to talk."

"Maybe later...Courtney's coming to pick up Henry..."

"Oh, okay." His face fell and J.J sighed. She didn't want to put him through this pain. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"We will talk about this, Morgan. I promise." She walked away and looked back after awhile to see Morgan with a smile on his face. She smiled, glad she had relieved him of some of his misery.

* * *

After Courtney picked Henry up and J.J entered the building, she was met with a massive hug from Prentiss and Garcia.

"Yay! You're back!"

"Haha, yes I am." Garcia cleared her throat and J.J rolled her eyes, knowing what was on both of their minds.

"We're gonna talk about it."

"What?" Garcia said. J.J laughed.

"Me and Morgan. We're gonna talk about the...kiss." She saw Prentiss trying not to smile. J.J sighed. She needed to talk to her girls.

"Okay, come here." She led them back to Garcia's office and sat down on Garcia's seat.

"I don't know what's going on with me."

"What do you mean?" Garcia said, with a very big "Dr Phil" look on her face.

"I just...I feel so guilty for kissing Morgan! It's only been ten months since Will died! And to be honest with you...i'm just...i'm still not over him! The minute that kiss ended, the first thing I thought of was, 'Oh my god, how can I do this to Will?' the first thing that went through my mind!" Prentiss sighed and Garcia bit her lip.

"Maybe you really aren't over Will just yet honey, but that doesn't mean you should just shut Morgan out of your life! I mean, you two are friends! And hell, maybe once you get over Will, you could give him a chance." J.J sighed, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"I don't know."

"Is the glamour girl session over?" They all looked at the door and saw Hotchner standing there, a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Prentiss asked straight away, catching on.

"J.J...our next case is set in Santa Fe, New Mexico." He said sympathetically. J.J didn't quite catch on, looking at him in a puzzled way.

"And?"

"And the Sherriff there...his name is...Robert Hanson." J.J's insides turned cold and Garcia gasped.

"Jason's father."

* * *

**Cue the criminal minds theme song! *plays piano* bahaha, sorry said i would stop saying that, but can't help it. Are you liking the beginning? Do tell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG...guys im so sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but its end of term and i had, i believe four assignments due in one week? so yeah, i've been pretty frigging busy...but here it is! Just to make it clear guys, this is the SECOND LAST story, not the last story! There will be one more after this! If you look on my page, you'll see it in the Coming Soon section, it's gonna be called 'Temptation'... Enjoy this chapter! :D hehe, by the way, this story is celebrating the A Nightmare On Elm Street series, as I have been a big fan of the series since a little kid :D, and also, can you imagine if a case like this actually happened in real life? how horrible would that be? *shivers*, so yeah, let's make it unrealistic now :D****  
**

**

* * *

**

_**"'Blessed are those who give without remembering and take without forgetting.' Elizabeth Bibesco."**_

"If you expect me to fly to Santa Fe to see the father of the man who killed my husband, you're mistaken, Hotchner!" J.J said angrily, unpacking her gopack.

"J.J! We need you on this!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, we do." She seethed and turned to him angrily.

"Fine then, I quit!" She went to walk out...and bumped into Morgan.

"Whoa, you okay?" He said, concerned. She sighed.

"I don't need this right now!" She yelled at the ceiling, storming off. Morgan looked up, confused.

"Who in the hell is she talking to?" He asked Hotchner. Hotchner sighed and followed her.

"J.J, please. Will you listen to what I have to say?" She stopped and turned, looking at him expectantly. He sighed.

"I know this is hard. But this case...it's extreme. We're gonna need all the help we can get. There are people dying out there-."

"Ugh! I hate when you use that! Fine, i'm coming. But, I will not look at that man, speak to that man, or be anywhere near that man. Capish?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hotchner said, grinning. She walked over to her desk and started packing her gopack again, muttering to herself. Morgan still stood there looking at the ceiling.

"Seriously, who was she talking to?" He said. Hotchner shook his head and walked away.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight...this guy is killing people...in a horror movie sense?" Prentiss said, confused. Hotchner nodded, saddened.

"The murders have all occured at night when people are sleeping, the murderer then kills the victims, all in the same way. Four blade marks down the stomach. We didn't think it was any relation to a horror movie, until police found a red/green piece of a sweater at the crime scene, and when the witnesses said the man was wearing a fedora hat."

"This guy is copying Freddy Krueger?" Morgan said, looking disgusted.

"It seems so. He kills them when they're sleeping, which makes even more sense."

"So we could be deal with someone who's confusing reality with non-reality. He must have a strong belief in the character of Freddy Krueger."

"It's possible." Rossi said.

"It's more possible the killer is a teenager then. In recent studies, it's been proven that the people who get the most excited about horror movies are teenagers, some kids even...well...these are the screwed up ones, I guess...well they kind of...climax...over horror movies." Reid said, clearly disgusted with the idea.

"That's disgusting." J.J said, voicing Reid's thoughts.

"We're clearly looking for a disturbed individual then."

"Alright, J.J you go to the police station-"

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat pointedly. He sighed.

"OK, Rossi and J.J, you head over to the crime scene, the rest of us will go to the police station." Hotchner said, shaking his head. Prentiss looked at him.

"Am I missing something?" She said, confused.

"J.J doesn't want to confront Jason's dad in Santa Fe." Reid said, not looking up from the book he was reading. Morgan slapped him up the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Thanks, Morgan." J.J said, smiling at him.

* * *

Hotchner opened the door and the team followed him into the police station. He saw the Sherriff glance up at the bell ringing and saw his face grow anxious.

"You guys must be the Behavioural Analysis Unit." He saw him scanning the team quickly, and Hotchner knew he was looking for someone with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes. My name is Aaron Hotchner, these are SSA's Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Dr. Reid." He thought he saw the Sherriff's face drop in disappointment.

"Do you guys have a Jennifer Jareau in your team? I mean, they told me she was apart of the BAU and-."

"You can settle your personal matters with Miss Jareau later, at the moment she's at the crime scene with another member of our team because she wants to catch this killer, I suggest you do the same, Sherriff." Hotchner said in his most authorative voice. The Sherriff's face fell and Emily whistled slightly in a 'yikes' kind of way.

"I don't believe you have the right to come barging in here and tell me how to do my job, 'Agent' Hotchner." He said angrily, skeptisim dripping from the way he said 'Agent'.

"Maybe not, but I do believe you invited us here to help solve a murder so more innocent people don't get killed. If that isn't the case, then me and my team will be on our way back to Quantico." Morgan knew that was Hotchner's 'it's your choice' voice. He'd heard it being used on him so many times. The Sherriff sighed.

"I'm sorry. I haven't heard from my son in almost a year and I heard that he saw Jennifer a couple of months ago...I just want to know what she did to him." He said angrily. Morgan looked at him angrily.

"What she did to him? What she did to him! You son of a bitch! You have NO idea what your mental son did to her!" Morgan lunged at him and Hotchner pushed him back.

"DEREK!" Prentiss held him back, grabbing his arm and the Sherriff lunged at Morgan.

"Don't talk about my son that way!" Hotchner pushed him back and held him back.

"HE'S SCARRED J.J FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE! TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING SHE LOVED!" Morgan yelled angrily, Prentiss panting as she tried to hold Morgan back.

"Derek, enough!" She yelled.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT BITCH DID TO HIM!" The Sherriff roared while Hotchner held him back.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A BITCH! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO CUT YOU, MAN!" Morgan screamed angrily.

"Prentiss, Reid, get him out of here now!" Hotchner yelled. Prentiss shoved Morgan and Morgan tried resisting.

"Morgan, don't make me cuff you!" She said angrily, shoving him again. He banged his elbow against the wall angrily and stepped out of the police station. Hotchner came outside a couple of minutes later.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He said to Morgan angrily. Prentiss and Reid stepped to the side.

"He insulted J.J man! You expect me to sit there and not say anything?" Morgan said, pointing to inside the station.

"Whatever feelings you have for J.J right now, lock them up and put them on a shelf, I cannot afford you to lose your cool on this! You're lucky i'm not sending you back to Quantico right now!" Morgan punched a pole angrily but looked at Hotchner with sadness in his eyes.

"She doesn't need this Hotch! Not right now! Not after everything she's been through!"

"Do you honestly think I would put her through something like this? She won't be meeting the Sherriff at all. I'll make sure of it. Now you can go over to the crime scene and send Rossi here, you and J.J will be working together from now on, seeing as you both have a problem with Robert Hanson." Hotchner walked back inside with Prentiss and Reid and Morgan jumped into his car and headed to the crime scene, trying to fight his desire to go back to the police station and hurt Robert Hanson for insulting J.J.

* * *

**next chapter should be up in a couple of hours, to be honest :D im on a roll :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is one that is very personal to me and I adore it so close to my heart...it's called 'My Immortal' By Evanescence. This song is one I chose because it relates so closely to losing someone you love in death, or a breakup, etc, and I was kind of thinking, when it comes to J.J...she must have felt like this when she lost her sister and Will...and yeah, I dunno, I guess you'll read it and kind of see how it blends in...but yeah, as I said, this song is one I hold to my heart so dearly, it is such an amazing song and for me it represents alot for me...if you haven't heard it, i'm sure you can find it on youtube. **

**Enjoy, guys... :)**

**

* * *

**

J.J walked slowly away from Rossi, walking into the young girl's room. Her name was Rachel, as was written on her door. When J.J saw the photos on the wall, she almost started crying. The girl looked so much like her sister. She touched the photo, tears falling down her face as a flashback entered her mind.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your prescence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

**FLASHBACK  
**"KATIE! KATIE! COME QUICKLY!" An eleven year old J.J came running into her older sisters room. Katie looked up, and J.J's face fell as she saw her sister wiping tears away from her eyes, but she smiled at J.J.

"What is it, J.J?" She said. J.J tried to act like she didn't notice her older sister crying.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Dad's doing funny stuff on the mower, you gotta see it." Katie laughed and grabbed her sister.

"Come sit with me." Fresh tears fell down Katie's face an J.J brushed them away.

_When you'd cry i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
_

"Don't cry, Katie." She whispered. Her sister smiled.

"I'm not, Jenny. Promise. But, listen I wanna give you something okay?" Her sister put her hands at the back of her neck and took of her necklace.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me  
_

"I want you to have my favourite necklace."

"What?" J.J breathed, excitement racing through her heart.

"Yeah. I know you've wanted one like mine for ages, and I thought, i'm getting way too old to have it. So i'll pass it on to you."

"You're not old, Katie. You're only seventeen." Katie laughed. She put the necklace around J.J's neck.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you forever, okay? Can you promise me you will never forget that?"

"Okay." J.J said warily. Katie hugged her tightly.

"I love you, so much Jennifer."

"I love you, too, Katie." She said, hugging her sister tightly.

"Okay, i'll see daddy on the mower in a sec, okay?"

"Okay."

_This wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you'd cry i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

J.J walked out of her sister's room, touching the necklace, happiness flowing through her entire body. She thought she heard a glass break inside her sister's room, but decided it was too faint to decide and walked away.  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tears fell down J.J's face like rain. If only she'd have gone inside her sister's room when she had heard the glass break. She could've saved her life. She kept walking and saw a birthstone, the same as Henry's. She looked down at the ring on her hand, fresh tears exploding down her cheeks as she though of Will dying in her arms.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But thought you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

**FLASHBACK  
**J.J held the tiny baby in her arms.

"He's okay." Henry began crying. J.J kissed his forehead, tears splashing onto his forehead.

"Thank god you're okay." She whispered. Will laughed, then coughed.

"Don't talk anymore, save your energy."

"J.J…I love you…"

"You can say that tomorrow, when you're not injured."

"I love you so much."

"Will, shut up."_  
_**END OF FLASHBACK**

_When you'd cry i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

"J.J?" She turned, gasping and saw Morgan standing at the doorway to Emma's room. She smiled at him, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Thinking about Will and Katie?" Morgan said sadly. She looked at him.

"I'm like an open book, aren't I?" She said, laughing. He sighed.

"Actually, you're pretty difficult to read." He said, walking up to her. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He sighed.

"I kinda got in a fight with Jason's dad." J.J looked at him, wide-eyed.

"What?" She gasped.

"He called you a bitch! What did you expect me to do?" Morgan exclaimed. J.J sighed.

"You and me will be working together now, Rossi's gonna stay at the station." J.J nodded.

"Alright." He put his hand on her shoulder and then pulled her forward into a hug.

"I'm sorry, J.J. You've been through so much, you don't need this on your mind."

"I'm okay." She said, hugging him back. Morgan's phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"Is J.J with you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Now, this is the 3rd murder to occur. The first two fit the same victimology, the same as the people in the 'Nightmare On Elm Street' Series. The first girl he killed was a girl named Tina. The second was a victim was a man named Glen and the third victim's name was Kristen. We need to catch this guy before he can get anyone else."

"Right, what do you need us to do."

"We have an idea. Seeing as we believe our killer is a teenager, you're going to one of the local school and pretending your a major film company that is hiring people for a 'horror movie' that's got Freddy Krueger in it. If our profile is right, our killer will be immensly enraged by this prospect, as he would have a strong belief in the original 'Freddy Krueger' and wouldn't want the role to be recast. You're gonna look for anyone who you see is angered deeply by this prospect. We'll pull them to the side and question them."

"Okay."

"Good. You're alias is a man named Roger Fords, J.J, your his partner, Nadia Forester. You both work for a company called "ShockHorrorPictures"." Morgan snorted and Hotchner sounded like he was trying to supress a laugh as well.

"Hey, it's the best we could come up with. We'll meet you at the Santa Fe High tomorrow at nine. Both of you go to the Hotel, get a good night's sleep."

"Got it."


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys back with another chapter! :D just so you know, if you guys ever have any questions for me, don't be afraid to ask, i will post them on my profile and you can see the answers there :D**

**ENJOY! **

**p.s, im thinking of starting another series story with a J.J/Reid storyline, should i?  
**

**

* * *

**

_She felt the grass beneath her feet as she swung slowly on the swing, looking down at her short white dress. Her hair cascaded around her face as a young boy came running up to her._

_"Mommy, mommy come on!" She looked up at the young boy and smiled._

_"What is it?" She asked him.  
_

_"Come on!" was all he would say. She grabbed his hand as he held his out and he dragged her inside the house._

_"Daddy wants you!"_

_"Daddy?" J.J looked into the lounge room, confused. Then-_

_She gasped in terror as she saw Will hanging upside from the ceiling, blood dripping from his body, his eyes blank and three gash marks on his stomach. A man turned to look at J.J and she saw it was Jason. He smiled._

_"Happy Birthday honey..." He said, grinning._

J.J sat up in her bed, screaming loudly. Morgan jumped up from the second bed next to her and turned the light on.

"J.J!" He sat next to her on her bed and hugged her as she whimpered.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're okay!" She eventually stopped crying and he breathing became normal again. Morgan laid both his hands on either side of her head, looking into her eyes.

"What happened?" She shook her head, fresh tears falling down her face.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered.

"About what?"

"Will and Jason and...Henry. And it was Jason and he was murdering Will in the same way the 'Freddy Krueger' impersonator has been killing his victims. What if it's Jason? What if he's the murderer?" Morgan shook his head.

"Jason Hanson is dead, J.J. Gone forever."

"How do you know? His body wasn't at the scene! How do you know?" She whispered desperately, tears falling down her face.

"Shush, shush. J.J, listen to me. Jason is dead. He's gone. I saw his foot at the crime scene."

"What if it was someone elses?"

"J.J enough! Jason is dead! Do you understand me?" Morgan demanded. J.J nodded hesitantly.

"Good." Morgan went to get up and go back to his bed but J.J grabbed his shirt in her hands, crying out.

"No, no, stay please stay. I don't want to be alone." She whispered, tears falling down her face. Morgan almost felt like crying himself. He had never seen her so vulnerable before. Not even when Will had died and she cried in his arms at the hospital.

"Okay. Okay, i'll stay." He lay down on the bed and she lay beside him, curling onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. They both eventually fell asleep, J.J's dreams unhindered.

* * *

"Did you two sleep well?" Hotchner asked Morgan and J.J as they came down the stairs of the hotel. J.J exchanged glances with Morgan quickly then cleared her throat.

"I guess." She said. She walked away and Hotchner looked at Morgan suspiciously.

"You two...didn't...you know..."

"What? No, no. She just had trouble sleeping last night is all." Morgan said. Hotchner shrugged.

"Wow." J.J said when they got outside. A limo was waiting for them outside the hotel.

"Is Paris Hilton in the building or something?" J.J asked. Hotchner laughed.

"No, it's for you two. You need to look the part, don't you? Now, here." He handed them both tiny ear devices.

"We'll communicate with you through these. We're gonna be in the building anyway, looking for the killer in the crowd, so if we spot him, we'll tell you through these. Also, since we're running late, you're going to have to change in the limo. Here are your outfits-" Hotchner handed them each a bag of clothes. "Good luck guys." He walked back to his SUV and Morgan and J.J sighed, but hopped into the limo.

"The windows are tinted right? I don't want people seeing my butt through the window..." J.J muttered.

"Yes, they are." The driver said. He pressed a button and a black window rose from the middle of the limo, obscuring the driver from seeing them. J.J looked at Morgan hesitantly.

"Turn around." She said. He sighed, trying not to smile or laugh as he turned his back to her, hearing the zipper of her skirt unzip.

"Ow, son of a-" He heard her mutter after awhile, and he snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up." She said. A couple of mintues later, she cleared her throat and sighed.

"Okay, you can look." He turned and saw her blonde hair down with two thick strands forming a halo around her head, and sophisticated glasses on her eyes. She was wearing a blue blouse with a jacket over it and a black skirt with black, glossy heels and skin coloured stockings. She was wearing what looked like a real diamond bracelet around her wrist and the earring she now wore looked like real diamonds as well. She raised her eyebrows as he took her in.

"Good enough?" Morgan cleared his throat, dragging his eyes away from her form reluctantly.

"Yeah. Now you turn around." He said, smirking. She laughed and turned as Morgan undid his shirt and pants and put on a very suave looking red dress shirt, a white tie and a black jacket and dress pants. He put on leather shoes as well and laughed as he told J.J to turn back around, opening a box that had a very expensive looking watch in it.

"They really went all out with this didn't they?" He said, scoffing. She laughed.

"I know. But we have to look the part." Morgan sighed. It was now or never. He had to talk to her.

"J.J, about last week..." She raised her hand to stop him and he stopped talking, startled.

"I know...I know everything Morgan. I just wish you would've told me you had feelings for me earlier. Now, everything is just so confusing..." Morgan sighed.

"J.J...I can't stop thinking about our kiss. I can't...I want to, so that I don't risk everything...You don't understand...I love you. Alot, and it's not just a sudden thing, it's been growing. I need you in my life, and I want you in my life...the problem is what you're choice is..."

"Morgan..." She sat next to him and put her hands on top of his.

"I love you. But...as a friend, not in that way. I mean, maybe one day, if we did try to make this work...I could grow to love you in that way but as for right now...I'm still hurting over...Will...you need to understand...he was my everything. And for you to ask me to start fresh...to start anew...I can't do that...right now I just can't. I still...need time." She finished, sighing and Morgan sighed as well but smiled at her.

"I will wait forever for you if I have to, J.J." He whispered. J.J smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." And with that, she exited the car as it pulled to a stop in front of the high school.


	5. AN: READ IMPORTANT!

**GUYS! OH MY GOD! HAVE YOU HEARD THE HORRIBLE NEWS? A.J COOK HAS BEEN DUMPED FROM CRIMINAL MINDS! J.J ISN'T GONNA BE IN IT ANYMORE! AND THEY'RE CUTTING PAGET BREWSTER, WHO PLAYS EMILY PRENTISS, THEY'RE CUTTING HER EPISODES TOO, SO SHE'LL BE IN IT LESS! WELL NOT IF WE CAN FUCKING HELP IT!**

**I'VE ALREADY SIGNED THE PETITION, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, MY CRIMINAL MINDS FANS!**

**SIGN THE PETITION TO KEEP A.J COOK AND PAGET BREWSTER IN CRIMINAL MINDS!**

**KRISEN VANGSNESS, THOMAS GIBSON AND JOE MANTEGNA HAVE ALL PUT THE PETITION LINKS ON THEIR TWITTERS, AND I CAN'T SEEM TO POST IT ON HERE, SO GO ON THEIR TWITTERS AND YOU'LL FIND THE PEITION THERE! **

**KEEP OUR GIRLS, J.J AND EMILY IN THE SERIES GUYS! SIGN THE PETITION!**


	6. Chapter 5

**here's the next chapter, sorry it took awhile to get up here...had heaps of assignments to hand in and exams to study for (:**

**and oh my god, i'm sorry, but I have to mention this, Grey's Anatomy: OH MY GOD! What is gonna happen in the season finale? I know there is people in America who read this story and have already watched the finale, so don't ruin it for me! but it looks so good!**

**anyway back to Criminal Minds... :D**

**P.S YOU BETTER HAVE SIGNED THAT PETITION! CRIMINAL MINDS IS NOT CRIMINAL MINDS WITHOUT J.J AND PRENTISS! STUPID CBS! .  
**

**

* * *

**

"Next up, we have a very special guest guys! Speakers from a horror movie company called "ShockHorrorPictures", Roger Fords and his partner, Nadia Forester!" The high school students clapped politely as Morgan walked onto the stage with his best 'swagger' walk and J.J tried hard not to laugh.

"What's up, kids? My name is Roger, this is my lovely partner, Nadia. I got, like, this huge annoucement, right? You ready?" Morgan said in a voice that sounded like someone trying too hard. But it was working, all the kids were leaning forward in their seats and sitting up straighter, keen on the announcement.

"We're making...a new movie, for one of the most classic horror movies ever!" Morgan said. He looked at J.J.

"Nadia, why don't you tell 'em!" He said, pointing at her. She stepped forward.

"So, like, guys! We're totally remaking, A Nightmare On Elm Street!" She said, giggling at the end. The high school students exclaimed and J.J narrowed her eyes, looking for anyone who seemed angry or upset, but all she met were excited faces.

"And guess what?" Morgan said. Again, excitement could be felt in the room.

"We're going to hold auditions, here at the school...for a new 'Freddy Krueger'!" Morgan yelled. The kids made an uproar of excitement at this and again, J.J and Morgan scanned the crowd for any angry people.

"Come on, come on..." J.J muttered, her eyes beginning to water from the strain she was putting on them.

"Guys, I think I got someone..." She heard Prentiss say in her ear. She looked to where Prentiss was standing and saw her walking toward a young teen who's face was quite enraged.

"Guys, wait. I think I got someone too." Prentiss looked up in shock at the sound of Rossi's voice. He too, was walking toward another teen who looked angry.

"Hold, it, got another one." Hotchner said. Morgan and J.J looked at each other.

"Three suspects?" Morgan mouthed. J.J shrugged.

"Alright, well, we'll see you guys later!" Morgan said, jumping off the stage quickly and following the others out of the room.

"What's going on?" One of the teens asked as J.J and Morgan entered the room.

"We're with the FBI. I guess you kids have heard of the recent murders?"

"Yeah, course it's all over the news." Another one of the teens said.

"What're your names?" Prentiss asked.

"My names Bobby." One of the boys said, looking confused.

"Erin." The girl said. They looked at the third boy expectantly, but he walked off, sighing.

"That's Peter." Erin said, shooting him a wierd look. Morgan walked up to him.

"You got a problem kid?" He asked in his best scary voice. Peter merely looked at him.

"Nope...not at all." He said, smirking. Morgan looked at him.

"You think he's our guy?" He asked the team.

"I dunno, but I got a strong feeling he is." Prentiss said menacingly.

"All three of you seemed to be quite angry over the news of a new 'Freddy Krueger'. Why is that?"

"I wasn't angry at that! Some kid kicked my back seat." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I wasn't angry at that either...my friend next to me said that she was gonna audition, only after I said I was gonna audition. I got angry at that." Erin said. Peter didn't say anything.

"Alright, you two are free to go. You, you're coming with us." Peter shrugged and walked in front of Morgan as Morgan walked him out, but as Morgan walked past J.J, he winked at her and smiled and she grinned back, biting her lip and following them.


	7. Chapter 6

**hi hi hi hi, IM SO SORRY! i know im like mega lacking behind with these stories i'm writing! AHH! okay, i'm right back in it! Promise! **

**and also, if you want me to post the plot for the last "In Our Time Of Dying" story, or if you want to wait to keep it a surprise, then do tell me in your reviews!**

**love you guys!**

**and also, i cant believe they're still kicking A.J out, bastards . CBS OFFICALLY SUCKS! not that i've ever watched their channel! although, i think i did watch it once in my month i spent in America, but i didn't really watch much TV LOL  
**

**here you go!**

**and also, cause Heroes was recently cancelled, i'm thinking of starting a story or series for that too, but i'm not sure, are any of you guys Heroes fans? and then i also wanna start a Resident Evil story, game based *sigh* i wanna start alot of stories, LOL  
**

**hmm, we'll see**

**okay for real this time, here we go!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Thank you, Principal Goldman." Hotchner said, shaking the Principal's hand. Mr. Goldman smiled.

"It's okay, if Peter is the killer, it will be a great shock to this entire school, i'd rather keep it on the downlow."

"Of course."

"All the kids were excited about a new 'Freddy Krueger'...it's a shame it isn't true." Principal Goldman said, grinning.

"Yes, sorry about that. Excuse me." Hotchner clicked the green button on his phone and heard Garcia's voice on the other line.

"Shoot, Garcia."

"Okay, Peter Brenner, is offically an outcast at the school and...is way older than everyone." Garcia said.

"What?" Hotchner asked.

"Yeah, I know, wierd right?"

"He didn't look older!" Hotchner said.

"Maybe cause he tries to look young. He's been to several therapy sessions, apparently, they're scared he's trying to stay a teen for as long as he can. Straight F's in practically every subject, doesn't try at all, Probably because he wants to stay in High school so he can stay young. School's thought about expelling him several times, has shown bizzare behaviour toward other students, particularly girls. His real age Hotch, is 26." Hotchner almost dropped the phone in shock.

"That's impossible. He looked 17."

"Like I said, he tries really hard to look as young as he can, Hotch. He's taken a number of anti hormone pills, which is really weird...it's confusing..."

"Wait, if he was born in 1984...Garcia what date was he born?"

"Ah...November 9th, 1984."

"Can you try and find me the release date of the first 'Nightmare On Elm Street' movie?"

"Ah, give me a second..." He heard her gasp and Hotchner sighed, taking it as confirmation.

"November 9th, 19-."

"84. That's why he's obsessed. He probably thinks they're linked or something."

"Psycho!" Garcia said in a ringing voice.

"Okay, thanks, Garcia."

"Okay, bye." Hotchner made his way over to Prentiss.

"Let's get to the station."

"What did Garcia say?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in the car."

* * *

"Peter, we know everything there is to know about you. You're 26. You were born on the same day that the first 'Nightmare On Elm Street' movie was released. What, you think you're connected to it because you were born on it's release date?" He said nothing.

"Talk to us, Pete, come on!" Rossi yelled, slamming his first on the table. Peter merely smirked.

"Funny, I don't remember having to answer to you or anyone." Rossi sighed, but left, looking at Hotchner when he closed the door behind him.

"We need Morgan, he's much more menacing."

"No. Morgan stays with J.J. I don't need the Sherriff down our throats again."

"Right."

"Alright that's it." Hotchner opened the door and slammed it behind him angrily. Rossi whistled.

"He's angry."

"He's hot when he's mad." Prentiss said, biting her lip.

"Emily!" Reid had just walked into the room and heard her remark.

"Oh my god!"

"Reid, shut up!"

"Oh my god! YOU AND HOTCH! OH MY GOD!"

"SHHH! SHUT UP!"

"SINCE WHEN!"

"Rossi!" Emily begged Rossi for help. He sighed.

"Come on kiddo, i'll tell you when we get a cup of coffee."

"YOU KNOW!" He yelled as they swung out the door. Prentiss sighed and looked into the interrogation room, gripping the back of her chair tightly.

"Come on, Hotch. Crack him."

"You know you killed these people. You know it, I know it, the people behind that glass know it. Yeah, i know you know there's people behind that glass. I'm not stupid. Unlike you. You've killed innocent people and I want to know why."

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Hotch said angrily. Peter laughed.

"I know something you don't know" He sang. "There's another victim out there. You see, I believe in one of the 'Nightmare on Elm Street' franchises, a girl named Taryn White died of a drug overdose...you see, Freddy's blades turned into syringes, and she died of an overdose on heroin ..." Hotchner froze, looking at Peter in shock.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. But I know where she is. And unless you let me out of here, she's probably gonna die in the next...oh, I don't know...hour or so?" Peter lay back in his chair, laughing.

"Son of a bitch." Prentiss whispered behind the glass as Hotchner closed his eyes, seething.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..." Peter said, laughing maniacally.

* * *

**jesus guys, think i scared myself with that one. anyway i think we're reaching near the end of this story, and the series! NO! it's been great fun yeah! anyways, next chapter should be up soon, PROMISE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**see, i promised the next chapter would be up soon, didn't I? Well, good news, it's the holidays now! WHOOP, so i'm gonna get alot more time to do my stories, hell, I might even finish the entire series within the next two weeks! Now guys, i'm starting to feel unloved here, i'm not getting any reviews! You gotta review me or I might think the stories aren't popular anymore! Okay, here it is guys! :)**

* * *

"We have fifty minutes to find this girl before she dies of a drug overdose, do we have any idea at all on how we can find her?" Prentiss said, running a hand through her black hair.

"I have J.J and Morgan at Peter's place now checking for any clues." Hotchner said.

"Do you think J.J can swing by the station?" Sherriff Hanson said hopefully.

"Mr. Hanson, whatever personal enquiries you have with Jennifer need to wait! A girl's life is at stake here!" Hotchner said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry!"

"Reid, please tell me you've got some kind of idea in that genius mind of yours?" Hotchner said, looking at Reid, but Reid's mind seemed to be somewhere else, as he was gazing into space, his mouth gaping open.

"REID!"

"Huh, what? Oh sorry, okay. Um, no i've got nothing, I can't think of anything we can use against this guy to try and find this girl." He went back to gazing into space and Hotchner sighed. His phone buzzed and he whipped it open, answering it.

"Morgan, talk to me!"

"Hotchner, this guy is psychotic."

"What do you mean?"

"He's got every part of his wall layered with 'Nightmare on Elm Street' posters and he's got this entire wall full of collectibles of stuff from the franchise. A replica of Freddy's blade, limited editions of all the movies..."

"Never mind that, can you find anything that can lead us to the girl he's got hostage?"

"There's nothing here, Hotchner! Just 'Nightmare' stuff!"

"Damn it!" Hotchner threw his phone against the wall and it broke into tiny pieces.

"Hotchner, calm down!" Prentiss said, gripping his shoulders tightly. He shrugged her off and took of his jacket, rolling up his shirt.

"That's it. Time to take this old school." Hotchner went to go into the interrogation room but Reid sat up in his seat, yelping loudly.

"Wait! Wait! Get Morgan back on the phone!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Prentiss quickly dialled Morgan's number and Reid spoke quickly the minute he answered.

"Hello?"

"Grab everything of his 'Nightmare' stuff you can and bring it here! And be quick!" He shut the phone and looked at Hotchner.

"If we threaten his entire collection in front of him, break it, ruin it, he'll go mental and crack, I know it."

"How?"

"When you threaten the object of someone's obsession, they don't take it too kindly. Look at how Jason reacted with J.J..."

"Reid, don-" Hotchner quickly tried to say but Reid kept rambling.

"He killed Will the minute he threatened to take J.J away...from...him..." Reid said, trailing off at the end when he realised that Jason's dad was in the room. Jason's dad was pale, looking at Reid in shock.

"What did you say?" He whispered.

"Mr. Hanson, I-" Mr. Hanson fled the room, grabbing his coat on his way. Hotchner sighed.

"What do we do now?" Rossi said.

"The same as always. We don't need him anyway. He's much more of a liability than a help." Hotchner was watching Peter through the glass of the interrogation room. He looked at the watch on his hand.

"Come on, Morgan."

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Thank god!" Morgan and J.J came barging into the interrogation room carrying two large bags.

"Saw the Sherriff's car was gone, thought it was safe to come in!" J.J panted, dropping her bag.

"Come on, let's do this now!" Hotchner and Morgan grabbed the bags and went into the interrogation room. Peter looked up at them, smirking, but his smirk faded as soon as Morgan pulled out the first thing from the box: A replica of Freddy's blade.

"What're you doing with that? You went inside my house!" He yelled. Morgan ripped the blade from the index finger and threw it in the corner.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Peter yelled angrily. Morgan ripped the other blades off, then ripped the rest of the glove apart and threw it on the floor.

"Don't like that do you?" Morgan said. He grabbed a poster from the bag next and ripped it clean in half.

"STOP!" Peter yelled, but Morgan ripped it again, laughing as he threw them on the floor and stomped on them.

"'One, two, Freddy's coming for you' huh? I'm!" He ripped a second poster. "So!" He ripped it again and threw it on the floor. "SCARED!" He stomped on the posters. Peter closed his eyes, seething and breathing deeply.

"What do we have here?" Hotchner sang, pulling out a limited edition of the first movie.

"Ooooo." Morgan said, looking at it as if it were the most amazing thing he's ever seen.

"Wow..." Hotchner said. He opened it and looked at the CD.

"W-o-w." He said again, holding it up to the light. He dropped it on the floor.

"Oh, whoops." Peter cursed loudly and glared at Morgan and Hotchner with a look that could only wish death upon them.

"Oh, no!" Hotchner picked up the CD-and snapped it, clean in half. Peter roared.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!"

"Why should I?" Hotchner demanded.

"THAT WAS A LIMITED EDITION YOU SON OF A BITCH! THEY WILL NEVER SELL THAT AGAIN!"

"TELL ME WHERE THE GIRL IS!"

"SCREW YOU!" Peter yelled, and he spat at Hotchner's face, but missed. Hotchner laughed. He picked up the other limited editions of the other 'Nightmare On Elm Street' movies and snapped all of the CD's in them. Peter was absolutely furious by now.

"Fine! Fine! STOP!"

"What?"

"I'll tell you where she is!"

"We're waiting." Peter took a deep breath, then sighed.

"She's on 1490 Padifskin's Road. Old abandoned warehouse."

"Thank you." Hotchner and Morgan walked out quickly as the team quickly left the room as well, entering their cars. Morgan and J.J follow behind Prentiss and Hotchner. J.J kept smiling at Morgan and he winked at her.

"What?" He said, trying to hide a smile.

"You were really hot in there." J.J said, winking at him. He laughed as she rolled her window down, barely hiding a smile.


	9. Chapter 8

**okay, final chapter guys! and the next story will be posted up mega soon! maybe even tonight! i'm on a roll today! :)**

**here we go!  
**

**

* * *

**

"FBI!" Hotchner yelled, breaking down the door. He rushed into the warehouse and looked everywhere, his torch light illuminating the dark warehouse, but didn't find the girl.

"We can't find her, Hotch!" Morgan yelled from somewhere to his left. Hotchner cursed.

"Damn it!"

"Wait, I found her!" J.J yelled. Hotchner followed her voice in the dark warehouse. Finally he found her removing needles from the girls arms, trying to wake her up. She was tied to a seat and an IV was stuck in her inner elbows. IV's full of heroin.

"We need a medic right now, Hotch!" J.J yelled. He heard Prentiss calling one up and walked over to the girl, who looked at him weakly.

"Help...me..." She whispered.

"I'm with the FBI! You're going to be okay!" He said clearly. She was fading from consciousness as J.J put her arm around her neck, supporting her.

"Let's get her outside." Morgan help J.J carry her outside as an ambulance came into the street.

"Jane Doe, approximately seventeen years of age, she had an IV of heroin stuck inside both inner elbows."

"Jesus christ." The paramedic said. Morgan lifted her onto the gurney as they placed an oxygen mask on her.

"Thank...you..." The young girl rasped, tears falling down her cheeks. Hotchner smiled at her, holding her hand.

"Get well." They loaded her into the ambulance and took off as other officers approached.

"Rossi, get back to the station, get that son of a bitch in a cell."

"I'm going with him." J.J said. The whole team looked at her, shocked.

"But, J.J-"

"I need to face him eventually. He needs to know the truth about his son." J.J said. Morgan nodded.

"I'll come with you."

"No, no. I need to do this alone." She turned to leave, but Morgan grabbed her arm, turning her back.

"What if he tries something?" Morgan said, concern filling his deep brown eyes. J.J smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I have reinforcements." J.J said, touching her gun. Morgan's jaw tensed, but he nodded and let her go. J.J got into her car and went to the police station, but couldn't find the Sherriff anywhere.

"Excuse me, where's Sherriff Hanson?" J.J asked an officer.

"Last I heard he was at his favourite cliff about a mile away from the gas station."

"Thank you." J.J got back into her car and eventually found the Sherriff's car up a short cliff, and saw the Sherriff himself sitting on the edge of the cliff, watching the sunset. She drove up the cliff and parked next to his car, getting out of the car and taking off her sunglasses. She walked up to him and stopped a short way behind him. Next to him was a bottle of Jack Daniels. He sighed.

"You know, i've been waiting to meet you the whole day, Jennifer, but now that I know the truth about what Jason did, I don't think I can bear to face you." He said, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. J.J said nothing. They sat in silence for awhile before J.J eventually sighed and sat next to him, watching the sunset.

"Did he really kill someone?"

"Yes." J.J said.

"Was it someone close to you?"

"He killed my...my husband." J.J said, her throat convulsing. The Sherriff nodded, his lips pursed, tears falling down his face.

"J.J...I'm sorry for what i've put you through-"

"Jason killed Will. Not you."

"But-I could've stopped him. I could've told him to stay." He moaned, his hands covering his face.

"He wouldn't of. You don't understand, Mr. Hanson. The level of obsession Jason had with me was far beyond help. Not even you could've stopped him." J.J said, looking at the sunset.

"But, he murdered your husband."

"I know. And nothing I do will bring him back. But as long as I remember who he was, he isn't really dead."

"My Jason...he was a good boy." Mr. Hanson said. "He was a good boy, and then he met you."

"Are you saying it's my fault my husband was murdered by your son?" J.J said angrily.

"No, of course not! But you need to understand. My son was a good boy. Such a good boy...I want to know where he went wrong..." Mr. Hanson said, sighing and taking another swig of the Jack Daniels. J.J sighed and unclipped her glassed from her top, holding them in her hands.

"You're a good man, Mr. Hanson." She stood up. "I'm just sorry that your honour was reflected by a son like Jason. You deserve better than that." He nodded, tears falling down his face as the sun's rays glared in his eyes. J.J walked away, putting her glasses back on to hide the tears in her own eyes.

_**"'A Memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen.' Edward De Bono."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**hey guyss! hope you liked this story! and now onto the last one! AHHH!**

**:D  
**


	10. AN

**last story is up guys! hope you like it! :D**


End file.
